


Homecoming

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for angelus2hot for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Written for angelus2hot for Fandom Stocking 2013

Despite the fact that they’d been offworld for only fourteen hours it felt like it had been a long and frustrating mission, exacerbated by the fact that they’d had to take Zelenka with them due to Rodney’s sprained ankle. Usually genial hosts, the Sholians had been anxious and inattentive due to the malfunctioning Ancient technology, too worried about the Wraith arriving while their shield was down to really give the SGA team anything but the most basic hospitality.

It wasn’t that John didn’t like Zelenka, quite the opposite, he usually enjoyed working with the Czech scientist but unfortunately, Zelenka didn’t particularly enjoy going offworld and didn’t entertain John with snark and banter the way Rodney did.

By the time they’d been cleared by the infirmary and debriefed it was almost 24 hours since they’d set out and although John was hungry he just couldn’t find the effort to detour to the mess for food so he trudged back to his quarters, determined to shower and then fall into bed.

As he entered his quarters he was surprised to see Rodney sitting at his desk with his laptop. Although they’d been together for a couple of months their relationships still surprised him.

“Ah, there you are, I guessed when I heard Radek swearing at me that you’d be back soon.” Rodney grinned and the sheer familiarity of it made John relax. “Go, jump in the shower, I have food here for you and then you can crash, but you do need to shower and eat first.”

John grinned as he stripped on his way to the shower, already feeling brighter. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would enjoy being looked after by Rodney he would have told them they were crazy but. He’d spent so long having to look out for himself that it had taken some getting used to as Rodney was surprisingly protective and seemed to enjoy ordering, persuading and cajoling John into relaxing and allowing Rodney to take care of him and he secretly loved it, to his surprise he even enjoyed the protectiveness.

He came out of the bathroom still drying himself off and Rodney handed him his sleep pants and t-shirt. They rarely slept without clothing, always prepared for emergencies in the night. John slipped on his clothes and climbed into bed while Rodney handed over a turkey sandwich and mug of mystery vegetable soup.

As Rodney snuggled in bed next to him, pulling John into a one armed hug and dropping a gentle kiss on his temple, John felt the last of the tension drain from him and he leaned in to Rodney. This here, snuggling up to Rodney at the end of a difficult day, was what made it all worthwhile.


End file.
